The Joker
The Joker is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Gadget User. The Joker uses his wide array of comedic, but deadly weapons. Biography Gotham remains his primary home and Batman, his biggest adversary. In many ways, the Joker is the polar opposite of the Dark Knight. Both were created by a great tragedy, but while Batman has since vowed to do whatever it takes to prevent similar incidents, the Joker revels in creating chaos and destroying lives, believing that life’s a big joke and psychotically demonstrating that in a moment, it can all change. Not much is known about his past, but his acts during the present are what define the Joker as one of the greatest threats to our heroes and the people they've sworn to protect. He's killed a Robin, crippled Batgirl, tortured and murdered thousands of people throughout the DC Universe—all just for a laugh. Events of the Injustice Comic The Joker is the direct cause of the events of Injustice. In the prequel comic, set five years before the main game, the Joker kills Jonathan Crane off-panel. He steals the Scarecrow's fear toxin and dumps his body in S.T.A.R. Labs. At the Labs, he murders several scientists who had been experimenting on kryptonite. The Joker is first seen luring Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen, Superman's wife and best pal, to the Metropolis docks with a false tipoff. While the two are distracted by a disguised Harley Quinn, Joker kills Jimmy by shooting him through his camera lens. He happily greets a terrified Lois, as he and Harley ditch their disguises. He later hijacks a nuclear submarine that he takes far out into open sea. When the superhuman community learns his location, Superman is first on the scene, scuttling the sub and tearing the hull open. The Joker and Harley operate on Lois as the Man of Steel bursts into the sub, but before he can do anything, the Joker gasses him with Crane's fear toxin - laced with kryptonite. Superman suddenly sees Doomsday and tackles the monster into the sky. Joker tells Harley it's time to go, though his childish accomplice is reluctant to part with their stolen sub, that she named. He warns her that the dogooders will arrive any moment, so she bids goodbye to 'Gunther' and the pair turns to escape. Suddenly, Joker and Harley are pinned down by a giant hand projected from Green Lantern's ring. Green Lantern and Wonder Woman touch down just as Batman arrives, carried by the Flash. The Joker is overjoyed to see his nemesis and takes delight in mocking him for having been raced over on the Flash. When Batman investigates the sub and finds nothing, he demands to know Lois' location. Joker reveals that he performed an operation on Lois to turn her into a "trigger." He also placed the submarine's warhead in Metropolis, having attached it to Lois' heartbeat. Batman figures out the situation too late to warn Superman. Joker asks him, "Did you know she was pregnant?" before being punched by his nemesis. The toxin ears off and Superman realizes he took his wife and their unborn child into space, their two heartbeats stopping at once. Joker and Harley watch in glee as Metropolis is detroyed, the heroes horrified. The Joker is locked up for interogation in Gothan Prison with Batman, who wants to know why the Joker went so far as to take everything from Superman. He responds that he didn't need a reason to do it, enraging Batman. Batman asks why again, because the Joker's crimes have always targeted him alone. But The Joker replies, "I was getting a bit bored of always losing." He felt that he always lost against Batman, so he'd try to play his games on an easier level. He goes so far as to say destroying Metropolis was "as easy as killing a puppy with a kitten." The Joker asks Batman about his parents' death, and his resulting transformation into "an all-punching, all-kicking, little ball of angst." Turing philosophical, the Clown Prince of Crime asks Batman, "What do you think Superman will become? He's a god who has deluded himself into believing he's a man. What will he turn into?" His nemesis firmly believes Superman will rise from the pain the Joker has inflicted on him, and that the Man of Steel is uncorruptible. The Joker laughs, and asks, "You honestly think your friend will still be fun to play with?" When Batman still says that Superman will recover, the Joker replies grimly, "No. I think it's going to be a whole lot funnier than that." Moments later, Superman himself breaks through the wall, shoving Batman aside and grabbing the Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime's words come to pass and he exhales a final laugh as Superman impales him through the chest with his entire arm. The Joker dies with a smile on his face while Batman looks on in horror. Powers and Abilities *Unique Physiology *Pain Resistance *Tainted Blood *Cheating Death *Genius-Level Intellect *Inventive Skill *Hand to Hand combat (adept) *Intimidation Intro/Outro INTRO: The Joker breaks the neck of a police officer being held hostage, then tells his opponent, "I think you underestimate me." 'OUTRO: '''The Joker pulls out a gasoline can and bathes the opponent in gasoline while humming happily. He then proceeds to light a match, and sarcastically tells them, "You're fired!" Gameplay Character Trait Joker's power is a high and low parry. When you hit successful it gives you a "ha", each "ha" improves Joker's walk speed and jump arcs. When he reaches "hahaha" he is near insane and he was unblockables. Super Move '''Joker's Wild: '''Joker throws a pie at his opponent's face. As soon as the opponent wipes it off, Joker assaults his opponent with a crowbar and a bat, then shoots his opponent in the face. While the opponent is on the ground, Joker gets on top of him/her and shoots the enemy point blank with a rocket launcher. Quotes *"May I have this dance?" -Wager to the Flash Costumes Default His Default Costume. Alternate Costume with a longer coat, based off his concept art. Arkham City Costume based off his appearance in Arkham City (Walmart pre-order). Trivia *Richard Epcar previously voiced the Joker in ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, ''another game created by Netherrealm Studios (known as Midway at the time). *The Joker has a move that seems to be a reference to the way he kills Jason Todd. The move consists of him knocking his opponent on the ground and hitting him or her repeatedly with a crowbar. *He was confirmed playable alongside Green Lantern, later on during the day that Green Arrow was revealed. *The Joker is the only villain featured on the game's cover art. *The Joker was also playable in Netherrealm's crossover game, ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. Gallery Batcave Screen Joker.jpg|First Sighting 58850 10151109756734007 467895029 n.jpg Green lanter vs joker injustice 560.jpg|Green Lantern vs The Joker Injustice Gods Among Us Cover Art.jpg Superman and Joker.jpg Joker on the Cover of GAMER Magazine.jpg|Joker on the cover of GAMER magazine. Joker.jpg Joker and Superman.jpg Joker Close up.jpg 05_doomsday03.jpg|The Joker shoots Doomsday 05 doomsday02.jpg Joker and Bomb.jpg Joker Combat.jpg IGAU AC Skins.jpg|Arkham City Skins untitled.JPG|The Joker's Super Move Joker Attack 1.jpg Joker Attack 2.jpg Joker Attack 3.jpg Joker Attack 4.jpg Joker 1.jpg Lex vs Joker.jpg Joker Concept Art.jpg|Joker Concept Art Joker Concept Art 1.jpg|Concept Art Joker 2.jpg Joker 3.jpg Joker 4.jpg Joker 5.jpg Joker 6.jpg Joker 7.jpg Joker 8.jpg Joker 9.jpg Joker 10.jpg Joker 11.jpg|Your fired! Joker 12.jpg IGAU Joker Alt.jpg|Joker's Alt Costume Scarecrow poisoning joker.png Joker 13.jpg Raven 22.jpg IGAU Joker slaps Harley.jpg IGAU Joker entertaining a crowd.jpg|Joker entertaining a crowd (Harley's in the crowd) IGAU Joker throwing cards.jpg|Joker throwing cards IGAU Joker Alt 2.jpg Joker 17.jpg|"My fame proceeds me." i3-600x375.png|Ewww Joker_Injustice_Gods_Among_Us_001.png|Hi Lois! original.png|No more laughter Arkham Joker 1 .jpg|Arkham Joker in Super move Arkham Joker 2.jpg|Arkham Joker points RPG Harly.jpg|Time to go Category:Gadget Users Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Humans Category:Batman Villains